UNIVERSO PARALELO (segunda temporada)
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Luego de que los chicos del universo "normal" haya conocido a sus contrapartes del universo paralelo, algunos de ellos no los quieren volver a ver ni en pintura, pero otros tienen muchas ganas de volver a interactuar con ellos ya que tienen mucho de que hablar y arreglar ciertos asuntos que quedaron pendientes ¿Qué pasara entre ellos cuando se reencuentren? pues descúbranlo aquí ;D


**UNIVERSO PARALELO (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de Universo Paralelo y como lo dice el título, es un resumen de lo que pasó en la primera temporada, así que espero que les gusta ;D. Ya saben que South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: LO QUE PASÓ EN LA TEMPORADA ANTERIOR…**

Luis Carlos Alarcón estaba caminando de un lado a otro en su cuarto con las manos detrás de su espalda y parecía indeciso mientras murmuraba algunas cosas un poco molesto y en un escritorio estaba un computador portátil.

-Ah mierda… ¿Cómo se supone que debo comenzar la segunda temporada de Universo Paralelo?- se preguntó un poco frustrado- no soy vidente para poder ver el futuro y saber qué es lo que los demás chicos y chicas van hacer cuando interactúen de nuevo con sus contrapartes. Así que debo de empezar esta segunda temporada de otra manera ¿Pero cómo?- siguió hablando consigo mismo sin cambiar semblante.

-¿Te pasa algo #2?- le preguntó de repente otro Luis Carlos Alarcón exactamente igual a él que estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, pero este tenía un #1 en el pecho y él obviamente un #2 **(NA: los que hayan visto mi fic de Explicando mi Presencia y Mis Orígenes entenderán mejor esto).**

-Ah, hola #1- le saludó el número 2- es sobre la segunda de Universo Paralelo. Sabes que para que puedas hacer tus historias en el universo en dónde estás tengo que darte la información de todo lo que pase aquí primero, pero como los chicos de este universo y sus contrapartes aún no se han vuelto a conocer, no hay forma de como comenzar la segunda temporada- le explicó volviendo a ofuscarse.

-Me lleva la que me trajo y por más habilidades que tengamos, no podemos adivinar el futuro y no podré poner nada para la nueva temporada- le dijo el otro latino con el mismo semblante que él, pero luego sonrió- ¿Pero qué tonterías estamos diciendo? ¡Claro que hay una forma de poder comenzar con la nueva temporada de esta y las demás historias!- exclamó esto ya muy feliz.

-¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó el número dos sin entender a lo que se refería.

-Mira, hace unos días subí un fic en dónde puse en votaciones muchas de las historias que quiero hacer incluyendo la que está inspirada en los sucesos que pasan en este mundo y en esas votaciones dije que iba hacer un resumen de las cosas importantes que pasaron en la primera temporada para que así las personas entiendan mejor la drama sobre lo que va a pasar en esta segunda temporada- le explicó el número uno sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ummm…- el número dos estaba procesando la información que acababa de recibir para luego sonreír también- ¡Eso es, es una buena idea!- le dio toda la razón.

-Por supuesto, por algo yo soy el #1- le dijo arrogantemente el otro colombiano señalando con su pulgar derecho el número que tiene en su pecho de su camiseta negra.

-Solo lo eres por pura casualidad- le dijo el otro Alarcón todavía riendo- pues ahora tengo que comenzar a hacer el resumen de la temporada anterior- dijo al mismo tiempo que se tronaba los dedos delas manos.

-Yo mientras tanto les voy a decir a #3 y #4 sobre este mismo procedimiento para que lo apliquen a sus respectivas nuevas temporadas- le dijo al mismo tiempo que creo un portal purpura- ah y otra cosa, te sugiero que el resumen lo hagas desde tu punto de vista, para que así sea un poco más fácil- dicho esto se metió en el portal desapareciendo de ese mundo.

-Entonces andando- dicho esto el Luis Carlos #2 empezó a escribir las cosas con mayor relevancia que pasaron en la primera temporada.

Todo comenzó cuando hice uno de mis tantos viajes por los diferentes universos que existen y llegue a cierto universo en el que me llevé la ENORME sorpresa ya que todos los habitantes del pueblo de South Park son TOTALMENTE DIFERENTES a como lo son "normalmente" en otros universos.

¿Qué tan diferentes eran de los chicos "normales" de otros universos paralelos? ¡UF NO JODA! Eso me va a llevar un buen rato explicarlo, pero por algo hago este resumen así que comencemos con los que tuvieron mayor importancia en la temporada anterior.

El Kyle de ese universo, al que llamaré el Kyle paralelo, a diferencia de los demás Kyles de otros universos en dónde es responsable, con un buen sentido de lo moral y lo ético, un cerebrito y considerado, este Kyle es TODO lo contrario, ya que es un rebelde sin causa, muy descortés, desconsiderado con casi todas las personas, un peleonero que prefiere resolver las cosas a golpes, muy musculoso, no le gusta estudiar y odia profundamente a su familia ya que su madre es una puta de primera clase, su padre es un pobre perdedor que le gusta drogarse con orina de gato y siempre pelea con su esposa por cualquier cosa y ninguno de ellos ha mostrado algún tipo de cariño hacia Kyle ni a Ike, a quién también odia ya que lo considera un estorbo y una carga y él tampoco lo quiere y no le importa lo que le llegara a pasar.

Su relación con sus "amigos" no se queda muy atrás ya que siempre está discutiendo con Stan, quien por cierto es un gótico llorón que aborrece la vida desde que Wendy rompió con él cuando tenían doce años; tampoco se lleva bien con Kenny, quién es un ricachón niño mimado déspota de grandes proporciones que trata a los demás como si fueran tapetes de baño y por último está el culón de Cartman, quien es en realidad una muy buena persona, amable, gentil y considerado que está dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, no es tan gordo como los Cartmans "normales" y parece ser el único que quiere a Kyle como amigo a pesar de que este solo lo insulta, jode debes en cuando y lo obligo a ayudarle en lo que necesite.

Parece que el Kyle no tiene nada bueno a su favor, pero en realidad tiene algo rescatable y eso es que a él le gusta mucho Bebe, quien es una chica bien súper inteligente, responsable y muy tímida, él la quiere mucho de corazón y está dispuesto a hacer lo imposible por ella y que le corresponda sus sentimientos, llegó incluso a molerse a golpes contra Butters por ella quién también lo quiere de corazón pero le da miedo reconocerlo y él sueña con poder comprarse una casa para él solito, con dinero que el ricachón de Kenny le dio por "caridad", para así no vivir más con sus padres y empezar a formar su propia familia con ella.

Y hablando de familia, él también ha añorado con tener una familia que lo quiera de verdad y que se preocupe por él y que le dé el cariño que sus padres NUCA le han dado.

Pero si pensaron que este Kyle paralelo, sus familiares, sus "amigos" y Bebe eran totalmente diferente a los "normales" de muchos otros universos paralelos ¡Ju! Eso no es nada con lo que sigue a continuación.

Así que continuemos con el Butters paralelo, mejor conocido como Leo por su nombre Leopold, si el Kyle paralelo ya era un cabrón desconsiderado e hijo de puta… ¡Este rubio sería el único capaz de robarle la medalla de oro!

Leo es TOTALMENTE OPUESTO a casi todos los Butters "normales" que existen ya que muchos de ellos son MUY inocentes, amables, medio torpes, infantiles, manipulables, sumisos y uno que otro tiene trastornos mentales o más de una personalidad… ¡Ah todos ellos se les caería la quijada y se les saldrían los ojos del asombro si conocieran a Leo!

Ya que es un bastardo, desconsiderado, cruel, sádico, desalmado, lujurioso, atrevido, manipulador y muchas otras cosas negativas más, al igual que el Kyle paralelo es un agresivo peleonero que no le tiene miedo a nadie capaz de hacerle frente a personas que superan con creces su tamaño y fuerza, aunque esto sería algo muy difícil ya que él es muy musculoso y con una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara como la del Gohan de futuro de Trunks hace que cualquier persona enseguida se intimide ante su presencia; si no fuera por las expresiones aniñadas que tiene en su rostro nadie pensaría que es una contraparte de Butters, especialmente porque siempre tiene un semblante agresivo.

Su relación con sus familiares también es TOTALMENTE OPUESTA a la de un Butters "normal" ya que sus padres le tienen un miedo atroz y él los trata como si fueran sus esclavos y no se atreven a levantarle el tono de la voz ni por error, mientras que sus primos… también son unos pesados, pero no tan bastardos como él, especialmente el Jack paralelo que solamente finge ser un cabrón y a la hora de la verdad cuando las cosas se ponen complicadas se caga del miedo.

En cuanto a sus amigos, todos ellos son leales a él como perros falderos y también con unos cabrones diferentes a sus contrapartes "normales" y ellos son Gary, Gok´Zarah, Thomas, Bradley, Philip, Jimmy y Timmy.

Las diferencias más sobresalientes es la de Gary, que diferencia de los Garys normales, él es un satánico que le gusta escuchar Rock pesado, tiene el pelo pintado de negro y parado en puntas y junto con Gok´Zarah le gusta cogerse a las putas y clavarles cigarrillos en el centro del culo y del coño en vez de pagarles.

Jimmy y Timmy no son inválidos, son chicos en perfecta saludo y muy fuertes, sobre todo Timmy, pero este es BASTANTE estúpido y no se da cuenta del sarcasmo de los chistes de sus amigos, demostrando que un Timmy "normal" a pesar de que solo puede decir su nombre, es MUCHO más inteligente que él.

Bradley es un mujeriego de primera clase que se trata de coger a cualquier chica que le parezca bonita y le gusta leer revistas porno a diestra y siniestra y le lanza todo tipo de piropos a las chicas.

Thomas por otro lado, a diferencia de un Thomas "normal" no se avergüenza por sus insultos, es más, ha logrado controlar su Tourette de tal forma que los insultos que dice sean parte de una conversación… aunque no siempre es así y le gusta Tammy Warner, quien es una gótica al igual que Bridón y la pequeña Karen.

Aunque el peor de todos ellos es Pip, mejor conocido como Philip, es muy fuerte y musculoso, pero no está a la par de Leo, pero no solamente es un cabrón como los demás chicos, sino que también es una vil rata traicionera ya que odia mucho a Leo y quiere quitarle el liderazgo del equipo pero como nunca le ganaría a las trompadas no se atreve a desafiarlo, pero siempre está pendiente de que se le presente la más mínima oportunidad para hacer su jugada.

Pero esperen, el Team Leo tiene un bono extra que de seguro los asombrará MUCHO MÁS que las cosas que he dicho hasta ahora y ese bono es Wendy quien es una puta en todo el significado de la palabra, la puta del grupo mejor dicho y se ha acostado con todos ellos, ya sea por separado o en orgías y está totalmente orgullosa de lo que es y con Leo es con quién pasa la mayor parte del tiempo para ciertos "asuntillos" y es a quién más quiere de los chicos, pero también le gusta seducir a cualquier otro chico que se encuentre por ahí y tengan por seguro de que si una Wendy "normal" se enterara de eso… gritaría tan fuerte que se haría escuchar tanto en la Tierra, como en el Cielo y el Infierno e incluso en el espacio exterior y podría perder la cordura.

Volviendo con Leo, parece que no hay nada positivo en él… ¿Oh tal vez sí? Ya que tiene una doble personalidad y en su mente habita una que se llama Paz u Orden que MUY a diferencia de Caos en la mente de un Butters "normal" es alguien amable, considerado y… todo lo que es un Butters "normal" y que en varias ocasiones ha tratado de aconsejar a Leo para que deje su pésima aptitud y que se vuelva alguien de bien… cosa que por supuesto no ha logrado para nada.

Otra cosa positiva de Leo, es que en realidad quiere mucho a Wendy, la ama en realidad y la protege de cualquiera que se trate de pasar de listo con ella, aunque no lo demuestre y siempre aparenta tratarla como la perra que es y su más grande sueño es algún día volverse un chulo famoso con la ayuda de ella. Y por cierto se me olvidó decir que Wendy se volvió una perra gracias a la "maravillosa" influencia de Leo y de los demás muchachos y porque se cansó de tener una vida sin grandes emociones como la que tenía cuando era novia de Stan.

Y el primer paso para realizar su "bello" sueño era lograr conquistarse a Bebe a toda costa y volverla también una puta cosa por la cual se batió en duelo a los golpes con Kyle, como había dicho antes, en la que los dos quedaron empatados y muy heridos. Creo que el segundo paso era conseguir mucho dinero para poder largarse del pueblo y para eso tendrían que vender unos neumáticos que estaban en pésimas condiciones que se robaron de un depósito de chatarra y dárselos a la escuela como repuestos de las llantas de los autobuses que su odioso Team pinchó y por si fuera poco, planeaban usar a los padres de Kyle como intermediarios pero no han tenido éxito con eso.

Enfocándonos en otros chicos que no sean unos cabrones antipáticos y bastardos de primera clase hablaremos ahora de Trent, Mark y Josh. Ellos tres son ¿Qué es lo que digo siempre? MUY DIFERENTES a las contrapartes "normales" de muchos universos, ya que son amables, gentiles, para resumir su aptitud es exactamente igual a la del Cartman paralelo y les gusta ayudar a las demás personas de manera incondicional y tienen corazones de oro, al rubio se le puede retratar como un gigante tranquilo y amable, a pesar de que es tan musculoso como un Trent "normal".

Pero si creían que esos tres son tan gentiles y considerados al ser totalmente diferentes a sus contrapartes "normales" ahí alguien más que de seguro hará que pongan una expresión de ¡WTF! y que le pidan que les lean los santos olios ya que se trata de nada más y nada menos que del Damien paralelo ¿Y qué sería TODO LO CONTRARIO de un Damien "normal" hijo de Demonio? pues la respuesta es muy simple y es que sería un santo, mejor dicho, es el hijo del Todo Poderoso Dios también conocido como Damien de Nazaret reencarnación de original Jesucristo.

Y con tan solo decir esto, deben de darse una idea de lo amablemente celestial y divino que puede llegar a ser y como lo hizo en su vida pasada, sigue tratando de llevar a las personas por el camino correcto y el de la felicidad y paz eterna.

En cuanto a los demás chicos, hay algo muy curioso, mejor dicho, muy irónico y gracioso y eso es pareciera que les hubieran invertido la mente con la de su mejor amigo.

Déjenme explicarles, todos saben cómo son un Craig y Tweek "normales" ¿Verdad? pues sus contrapartes tienen la aptitud del otro; oh sea que el Tweek paralelo es el inquebrantable, desinteresado, tranquilo, frio y antipático de primera clase mientras que el Craig paralelo es el paranoico, asustadizo, vibrador, tímido y medio loco, aunque en vez de tomar café que influye en su aptitud, toma Red Bull, se jala las coletas de su chullo azul y en vez de ver gnomos roba calzones ve duende roba zapatos.

El intercambio de aptitud y carácter también se aplica al Token y Clyde paralelo ya que este último es el maduro, responsable, sabio, razonable, y figura paterna del grupo mientras que su amigo… pues es el inmaduro, infantil, muy sentimental, fantasioso y alegre de todo el Team Tweek y parece que al único que no le han intercambiado su personalidad con alguien más es Kevin, que a diferencia de un Kevin "normal", odio con toda su alma todo lo relacionado con los comics, figuras de acción, ciencia ficción y ese tipo de cosas que considera de "frikis" y es alguien de carácter serio y un poco áspero, pero gran jugador del futbol americano.

La fórmula de intercambiar aptitud y carácter con su mejor amigo se aplica también al Topo, mejor conocido como Chris y a Gregory conocido como Greg ya que este es el desaseado, descortés, áspero, blasfemo y tipo rudo como todo un buen mercenario, mientras que el francés es el caballero, culto, educado, encantador y medio arrogante ricachón.

En fin, cuando me di cuenta de todo esto la primera vez que llegue me llevé una ENORME sorpresa ya que en otras ocasiones he visto como los chicos de otros mundos paralelos tienen "ligeras" diferencias de lo que son "normalmente" ya sea en personalidad, carácter y apariencia física pero NUNCA ANTES vi que todos los chicos fueran TOTALMENTE DIFERENTES a lo que son "normalmente" y que estuvieran reunidos en el mismo lugar como compañeros, amigos o enemigos y me estoy empezando a sentir un disco rayado al decir varias veces las palabras "totalmente diferentes, normales y normalmente, enorme sorpresa".

Incluso hice el ademan de volverme estudiante de la escuela de ellos para así convivir con ellos, pero otra ENORME sorpresa que me impidió hacer eso y eso era que tenía una contraparte que ya convivía con ellos y al igual que ellos es TODO LO OPUESTO A MÍ, ya que lo que yo tengo de inteligente en lo creativo, imaginativo y humorístico él lo tiene de inteligencia científica lo que lo hace ULTRA MEGA SÚPER inteligente y también tiene sus otras diferencias de carácter y aptitud.

Como por ejemplo es muy tímido y asustadizo en ciertos aspectos y no es tan audaz, terco, pesado, altanero, arrogante, flojo, egoísta y creído lo soy yo; es MUCHO más responsable, con mejores valores morales, más estable a nivel emocional y mental, es también más sociable, pero le falta el optimismo y carisma que yo tengo y prefiera pasar la mayor tiempo estudiando, como todo buen cerebrito que es y tal vez la diferencia más grande es que mientras yo tengo poderes imaginarios y me gusta pensar en cosas muy bizarras y del tipo arte muy abstracto, él tiene poderes científicos que le permiten crear y controlar cosas de la más alta tecnología… que harían que se me formara una GRAN incógnita encima de la cabeza si tratara de entenderlas.

Todo eso hacía que me quedara en este mundo paralelo como un simple espectador, por no decir un curioso de primera clase, para ver que una que otra locuras hacían los chicos, especialmente los cabrones y cojonudos.

Hasta que un día se me ocurrió la fabulosa idea de hacer que tanto los chicos de este mundo, como los del mundo "normal" en dónde me había establecido se encontraran ya que me resultaría muy divertido ver las reacciones de todos ellos al conocer contrapartes suyas que sean TODO lo opuesto a como son ellos y a mí me gusta mucho divertirme, aunque sea a costa de los demás.

Esperen un segundo, de seguro se estarán preguntando ¿Qué es entonces de los chicos "normales"? pues solamente voy hacer mención de los que hayan tenido importancia en la temporada anterior para no alargar más todo este "resumen".

A Kyle le gusta Bebe, pero no sé animaba a confesarse ya que cree que ella no querrá tener algo con él, especialmente porque ella es muy coqueta y se ha acostado con casi todos los chicos del salón, incluyendo Pip y Butters.

Este último mientras tanto parece que está perdiendo poco a poco la poca lucidez que tiene porque se está empezando a cansar de verdad de que sus padres lo castiguen todo el tiempo e incluso estuvo a punto de ir a causarles un accidente automovilístico gracias a la influencia de su otra personalidad Caos y si no lo pudo lograr es porque Kyle por pura casualidad logró interceptarlo y detenerlo a duras penas, pero su estabilidad mental sigue menguando.

El pequeño rubio inglés por otro lado también se está empezando a cansar, pero de que los chicos más grandes que él siempre lo molesten, ridiculicen y golpeen y dentro de su noble corazón se está empezando a formar un gran rencor hacía todos aquellos que se han metido con él y desea con toda su alma ser alguien fuerte y cojonudo para así defenderse de quienes lo molestan y ser el que joda a los demás.

Pero para la aparente fortuna de Kyle, Kenny logró convencer a Bebe de que fuera a querer algo con él, aunque eso tenía que pasar luego de haberse acostado con los dos rubios como dije anteriormente.

Y hablando de acostarse, Stan tiene ese problema con Wendy ya que quiere cogérsela, pero ella no quiere llegar a tercera base ya que tiene miedo de quedar embarazada y su aptitud de puritana es algo que pone muy cascarrabias al pelinegro que solo se ha limitado a darse con Manuela Bertrán y deseando que su chica fuera un poquito más calenturienta.

Todo eso me hacía desear con más ganas que todos ellos se encontraran con sus contrapartes para saber cómo iban a reaccionar sabiendo que algunos de ellos tienen los atributos o cualidades que tanto desean, ya sean una familia cariñosa como la del Kyle normal que tanto quiere su contra parte o ser un cabrón de primera clase como Philip que tanto desea por ejemplo.

Aunque no podía hacer que todos enseguida se encontraran de golpe así como así ya que solamente me puedo mover a mí mismo de universo paralelo a universo paralelo y no puedo mover a otras personas o seres que no sean yo, en ese aspecto mis habilidades sobrenaturales fallan por completo.

Pero luego recordé a mi contraparte y su jugoso cerebro súper desarrollado y me di cuenta de que con su ayuda podría unir el mundo de los chicos paralelos con el mundo de los chicos "normales". Al principio cuando le fui a pedir ayuda enseguida se asombró como nunca ya que estaba viendo a otro Luis Carlos Alarcón frente a sus ojos así que lo tuve que medio calmar explicándole sobre la teoría de los Multi-Universos y de los mundos paralelos y que existen muchas realidades y que algunas pueden ser parecidas en muchos aspectos y otras pueden ser ¿Cuántas veces he dicho esto? TOTALMENTE diferentes unas de otras.

Después de explicarle eso le pedí ayuda para unir los dos mundos y que si me ayudaba él podría llegar a volverse el más grande científico de todos los tiempos por lograr esa gran hazaña y esta oferta fue suficiente para acepta ayudarme.

La forma en cómo íbamos a unir los dos mundos sería a través de dos portales, uno en el suyo y otro en mío y mientras trabajábamos en ellos tanto los chicos paralelos como los "normales" estaban en sus propios asuntos y arreglándoselas como podían.

Y luego de una ardua labor, pudimos terminar los dos portales y justo a tiempo porque en los dos mundos paralelos se iba a llevar a cabo un festival de ciencias y por supuesto íbamos a mostrar como exposición y proyecto los portales que hicimos, aunque mi contraparte al ser tan humilde y considerado no le pareció nada justo eso y yo por supuesto no podía evitar reír por eso y decirle que no hay nada de malo en usar los portales como proyectos, después de todo tuvimos que derramar sudor, sangre y lágrimas para hacerlos… bueno en realidad no, ya que no nos costó mucho trabajo crearlos.

Varios de los demás chicos y chicas hicieron también hicieron sus propios proyectos y debo reconocer que varios de ellos eran muy bueno e innovadores, pero para su pesar solamente uno iba a ser el ganador y ese iba a ser yo por supuesto.

Llegó el momento de la verdad, justo cuando las dos directoras Victorias de ambas escuelas estaban a punto de anunciar al ganador, mi contraparte y yo hicimos un acto de presencia tomando a todos por sorpresa y diciendo un discurso sobre los universos paralelos para luego activar los dos portales al mismo tiempo uniendo los dos mundos.

Eso asombró a muchas personas y su asombro aumentó cuando el Kyle paralelo atravesó el portal llegando al mundo "normal" y luego las demás personas del mundo paralelo hicieron lo mismo.

De nuevo tengo que decir, que si tratara de detallar de una en una las reacciones de todos al conocer a sus contrapartes, ese "resumen" se me haría MUY grande, así que diré que para que sepan las reacciones de todos vean desde el capítulo 38 en delante de la primera temporada para que sepan como todos reaccionaron.

Aunque me tomaré la molestia de hablar de nuevo de los principales.

Comencemos con Pip, que se había asombrado mucho al ver que su contraparte es todo lo que él desea ser mientras que Philip al principio sintió repulsión hacía él por ser un mojigato, educado, responsable y nerd que todo el mundo molesta. Eso entristeció mucho a Pip, pero cuando le dijo que se había acostado con Bebe asombró mucho a su contraparte y le pidió que le contará como era y todo eso y él por supuesto que le empezó a contar como es de patán, aunque parece que tiene la oscura intención de moldearlo de alguna a su misma imagen para que lo ayude con sus fechorías.

A Butters le estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo, Leo lo tachó de marica mojigato afeminado, pero cuando los padres de Butters lo conocieron enseguida se ganó el profundo odio de ellos al insultarlos, eso asombró a Butters, pero también lo maravilló ya que es como si él mismo tuviera las agallas de mandarlos al carajo sin reparos y su admiración aumentó más cuando Leo dejo hecho mierda a su odioso padre de un solo golpes, Caos tampoco pudo evitar maravillarse y luego Butters le preguntó si le podía enseñar como volverse in-castigable como él y Leo siendo tan "generoso" le dijo que tendrían mucho de qué hablar de la misma forma en como Philip se lo dijo a Pip.

Con las dos Wendys, la "normal" hizo exactamente lo que me suponía que iba hacer y fue gritar horrorizada al saber que su contraparte era una puta de primera clase y su grito fue tan fuerte que de seguro se escuchó por todo el universo y a más de uno dejo sordo, mientras que a la Wendy paralela se le hizo muy graciosa su aptitud, especialmente porque estaba pasando por una crisis mental y existencial.

Los dos Stanes también se sorprendieron por sus diferencias, especialmente el "normal" ya que aún recuerda muy bien cuando se volvió un gótico cuando era un niño, mientras que el paralelo le dijo que era un conformista que le sonreía estúpidamente a la vida y ese tipo de comentarios pesimistas.

Pero cuando el Stan "normal" escuchó el gritó de su novia y fue a ayudarla se asombró mucho al ver a la Wendy paralela, con su ropa provocativa que hizo que en su mente se le formaran miles de ideas muy al estilo de Kenny y ella hasta le ofreció pasar un buen rato con él haciendo que se maravillara y tuviera un brillo especial en los ojos.

Y por supuesto la Wendy "normal" ante semejante descaro superó su crisis mental y se empezó a pelear con ella, la pelea estaba muy reñida hasta que Leo interfirió para defender a su puta y de un golpe dejo inconsciente a la otra Wendy y eso encabronó mucho a Stan, pero no pudo hacer mucha cosa ya que Leo también se la rajó con mucha facilidad y a los dos se los tuvieron que llevar al hospital y no pudieron ver a las contrapartes de sus amigos ni lo que paso después.

Kyle y su contraparte al principio les pasó lo mismo que Pip con Philip y Butters con Leo, pero cuando los padres y hermano del normal aparecieron, eso asombró mucho al paralelo y más porque se dio cuenta de que la Sheila "normal" es una madre muy dulce con sus hijos y que los quiere mucho y su esposo es muy educado, en total contraste con sus propios padres y cuando le pelirroja lo alago diciéndole que era casi tan lindo como su hijo, eso le hizo sentir una sensación que nunca había sentido antes y eso es el cariño que nunca sintió de su madre ni cuando era un niño, cosa que lo dejo fuera de órbita pero que lo hizo sentir muy bien por un momento.

El resto de los chicos también se asombraban por las diferencias que habían entre ellos y sus contrapartes, pero no eran muy relevantes o de mucha importancia, solo unos cuantos eran en verdad muy interesantes.

Como los dos Kennys, el paralelo aborrecía y sentía asco del "normal" por ser un pobre muerto de hambre cosa que por supuesto no le hizo ninguna gracia y que molestó mucho, pero también se asombró cuando supo que no estaba maldito como él y nunca se ha muerto, pero cuando la Karen normal entró en escena fue el turno del ricachón para asombrarse ya que ella le recuerda su propia hermana antes de que se volviera una gótica que aborrece la vida.

Y luego le explicó al Kenny "normal" como era cuando era más joven y que antes era una persona dulce y feliz, pero cuando su hermanita se volvió alguien con una aptitud tan negativa y que ya no sentía amor hacia los demás, él también cambio enormemente y se volvió un odioso déspota de primera categoría porque fue un golpe demoledor a su corazón; eso hizo que mi pervertido amigo sintiera compasión hacia él y se diera cuenta de que el dinero en verdad no compra la felicidad, pero como es tan "considerado" le ofreció su ayuda para ese asunto asombrando mucho al ricachón que le dijo que estaría profundamente agradecido si lograra hacer que su hermana volviera a ser la de antes.

Otros con cierta importancia fueron los dos culones, el hijo de puta "normal" sintió mucho asco hacía la aptitud tan amable de su contraparte, pero luego pareció formular una especie de plan maligno e su gorda cabeza, no sé qué es lo que se le ocurrió, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con mis portales y si es así, se la voy a rajar peor como Leo se la rajó a los Stan y Wendy "normales".

Pero si cuando las dos Wendys se encontraron la "normal" gritó como una neurótica haciéndose escuchar por todo Cielo, Tierra e Infierno, el Bradley paralelo logró empatarla al saber que el "normal" era un homosexual y gritó de igual forma y se puso peor cuando supo que le gustaba Butters, oh sea Leo, eso lo hizo pasar por una crisis mental y existencial como a la novia de Stan.

Sin embargo cuando se tratan de los chicos que se llevaron supremamente mal con sus contrapartes, son los dos Damienes quienes se llevan la corona, ya que el "normal" al ser el hijo de su maricón padre y el paralelo al ser el hijo del Todo Poderoso Dios eso los hacen más incompatibles que el agua y el aceite y hasta llegaron a pelear entre ellos de una forma espectacular que asombró a todos los presentes y me resultó muy entretenido, llegando incluso a destruir el estacionamiento de la escuela por completo. Pero si hay algo que he aprendido en mis experiencias con los viajes de universo paralelo a universo paralelo, es que los buenos siempre ganan al final y por supuesto el Santo logró derrotar al pobre diablo usando una técnica que lo hace sufrir una semana entera de forma mucho más horrible que las peores torturas del Infierno y todavía sigue así de jodido en dónde cayó y su padre no lo ha ido a auxiliar, supongo porque estará en ciertos "asuntillos" con Saddam Husein.

Pero hubo otros que se llevaron muy bien con sus contrapartes y esos son los dos Thomas, el paralelo dijo que el que lo abandonó a él no fue su padre, sino su madre por no soportar las humillaciones por culpa de su Tourette en contraste del "normal" ya que como todos saben fue su padre quien lo abandonó y los dos se pusieron de acuerdo en conocer al padre y madre del otro.

Eso mismo les está pasando a los dos Clydes, ya que el padre del paralelo fue quien murió en el retrete, no su madre como la del "normal" y este se puso a llorar de la emoción con tan solo poder tener la oportunidad de volver a ver a su madre y el otro de volver a ver a su padre.

Y para terminar con los que se llevaron más o menos bien con sus contrapartes seguiremos con las dos Bebes, la normal al principio sentía cierta aberración hacía su contraparte cuando se dio cuenta de que era alguien muy estudiosa, pero cuando le reveló accidentalmente que le gustaba el Kyle paralelo, eso emocionó mucho a la otra rubia quien decía que no eran tan diferentes después de todo y quiso conocer al pelirrojo paralelo.

Y valla que se asombró mucho al verlo, no, la palabra correcta es que le resultó muy atractivo a simple vista y en sus propias palabras porque tiene esos sexys y varoniles músculos, ese hermoso pelo rebelde como el del Kyle normal cuando descubrió ser de Jersey y lo que más le gusto fue su culito tan provocador como el del otro judío.

Los dos se empezaron a conocer y rápidamente se llevaron muy bien, diciéndose uno que otro cumplido o piropo muy picaresco ante la vergüenza del Kyle normal y de la Bebe paralela que también empezaron a conocerse mejor, pero hablando de los proyectos que ellos habían hecho para sus respectivos festivales de ciencias y que todos ellos se estén llevando así de bien con la persona que tanto quiere es algo MUY irónico, pero humorístico.

Pero no todo es para siempre y me había dado cuenta de que se estaba volviendo muy tarde, así que me le acerque mi contraparte, que en todo momento había estado bastante preocupado por las reacciones que todos tendrían al conocerse entre sí, y le dije que ya era hora de que las personas de su mundo volvieran a él para poder cerrar los portales, eso hizo que muchas personas se pusieran tristes o que se quejaran, pero las calmé diciéndoles que dentro de poco volvería a abrir los portales alegrándolas un poco.

-…y henos aquí, ya han pasado unos pocos días desde que cerré los portales y luego de que terminé de escribir el prólogo de esta historia, voy a buscar al cabeza de chorlito de mi contraparte para volver a abrirlos y volver a conectar los dos mundos para ver que más sorpresas pasaran para ponerlas en esta segunda temporada y atar los cabos sueltos que dejé en la primera temporada- terminó de hablar Alarcón sonriendo de forma triunfal para luego presionar GUARDAR- Listo, con esto #1 va a poder empezar hacer la segunda temporada de su historia- dicho esto salió de su casa para iniciar con lo que dijo.

-Oye espera…- le pidió el Damien "normal" que todavía estaba tirado en dónde cayó agonizante- no seas así… y ayúdame…- le suplicó.

-Oh, lo lamento tanto pobre diablo. Pero ya te dije que no puedo curar a los heridos y aunque tuviera esa habilidad no la desperdiciaría en alguien que le gusta torturar a las personas y joderlas como lo haces tú, así que te puedes ir a tu padre, digo, te puedes ir al Demonio, aunque de seguro interrumpirías su sección de sexo masoquista con el otro maricón de Saddam- le dijo de forma burlona el colombiano para luego irse soltando una risita dejando solo al paliducho que empezó a murmurar varias cosas molesto… otra vez XD.

**Primer capítulo de esta historia completado el 04/05/2014.**

**¡Listo! Por fin subo el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de esta historia. Sí, sé que este "resumen" me salió MUY grande, pero es que quería dar con lujo de detalles las cosas importantes de la temporada anterior y como podrán darse cuenta, las cosas que pasan en un universo paralelo es el material que usa mi personaje #1 (Oh sea yo) para hacer sus historias XD.**

**Otra razón por la cual hice muy grande el resumen es que al principio quería poner como son los chicos del universo paralelo, ya que algún día voy a tratar de hacer otras historias usando a los personajes con aptitudes totalmente diferentes a lo que son "normalmente" (Si he dicho esas palabras como un millón de veces, ¿cierto? XD).**

**Y obviamente mi #1 les va a dar la idea al #3 y al #4 de hacer resúmenes para sus historias que son respectivamente LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK & AMORES INESPERADOS, pero creo que los resúmenes de esas historias no serán tan grandes como el de esta.**

**Y eso me recuerda algo muy importante y eso es que a las segundas temporadas no van a ser TAN grande como las primeras temporadas, ya que me di cuenta de que a todas ellas, incluso mi gran orgullo Las Crónicas De Mysterion, les daba muchas vueltas al asunto y a la trama principal y tenían momentos repetitivos, así que las segundas irán mucho más al grano ;D.**

**Así que sin más me despido y recuerden que deben de empezar a votar luego de que termine de subir los primeros capítulos de las historias en votaciones, pero si votaron en mi fic de Indeciso no vale que vuelvan a votar; hasta luego y mañana voy a subir un Drabble de otra pareja BIEN Crack ;D (Luego de despedirme empiezo a buscar al #3 y al #4) ¿En dónde carajos se metieron estos…?**


End file.
